


the unfulfillable everyday

by closedcaptioning



Series: sdr2/drv3 crossover rarepairs [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Rare Pairings, and kii "that's robophobic" bo, featuring: hajime "am i human" hinata, i guess kazuichi "wait i have an ultimate talent" soda also appears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closedcaptioning/pseuds/closedcaptioning
Summary: Hajime Hinata has been called "robotic" more than once, probably because of his issue with expressing emotion in an accessible way.He's working on it.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/K1-B0
Series: sdr2/drv3 crossover rarepairs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206776
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	the unfulfillable everyday

Kazuichi is building a robot, and refuses to shut up about it. “He’s really, _really_ amazing,” he gushes, being a nuisance as usual as Hajime tries to record the daily island medical logs. “I’ve almost got the legs back in working condition — sand isn’t good for the gears, you know, and if there’s one thing this island has it’s _sand_ — but once I do, and once I tweak some things in the vocal programming, he should be able to walk around and talk like any of us! Isn’t that cool, Izur— uh, Hajime?”

Hajime prefers to be called by a name that wasn’t plastered onto him by the weak-willed creators who invented the very school system that almost destroyed the world. And anyway, it’s easier for those who woke up later, those who still look at his cropped-short hair and green tie and call him the name that labeled him in his former life. Sometimes, Hajime wonders if there really is any boundary between those beings, between Hajime Hinata, Reserve Course Student, and Izuru Kamukura, Ultimate Hope. There is no abrupt shift between personalities, only gradual filterings of memories or impulses. Izuru discovered he likes orange juice, a craving he didn’t have before the Neo World Program, and Hajime can sit and listen to Komaeda for hours at a time without feeling the urge to storm off. 

Hajime prefers to think of himself as a hybrid personality, rather than two beings in one body. He has never felt that sort of struggle within him, never had to dominate a weaker self that tried to take over. He is an amalgamation of everything he has seen and experienced and learned. Much like an artificial intelligence program

“K1-B0,” Kazuichi calls it, but adds, with a blush, “He prefers the name ‘Kiibo.’ Says it sounds more human, or something.”

K1-B0 gives a shy little wave. How strange that Kazuichi should program a behavior so small and sweet into a marvel of technological power such as this, Hajime muses, especially when Kazuichi himself has no such endearing gestures. 

“I’m Kiibo!” says K1-B0, and Hajime offers it his hand. Without hesitation, K1-B0 grasps it and pumps it up and down firmly in a surprisingly human and a surprisingly enthusiastic handshake. Hajime files that sensory information away in his head and nods his approval at both Kazuichi and the robot.

“You’re Hajime Hinata!” K1-B0 exclaims, and Hajime blinks owlishly.

“Ah, I fed him the only real-world data on humans I had access to at the time,” Kazuichi says apologetically. “So he knows about all of us already.”

“He didn’t call me Izuru,” says Hajime, more question than statement, directed at Kazuichi, but K1-B0 is the one who nods fervently. 

“You prefer Hajime, don’t you? Like I prefer ‘Kiibo.’” The robot drops Hajime’s hand and blushes. Kazuichi really has thought of everything; pink LEDs in his facial cavity. “I want to learn what it’s like to be human, you know — make friends, have emotions, and create memories! So a human-sounding name is essential for that!”

Hajime nods again. This robot is more fascinating than he thought. “Very well, Kiibo. Perhaps you would like to accompany me to the beach, then, if Kazuichi has worked out all your gear-shift problems with sand.”

Kiibo smiles at Hajime, and Hajime wonders why Kazuichi chose to give him a smile like that — tiny, but it subtly transforms his whole face, lights him up without activating any luminosity functions. “Of course! May I ask what for?”

Kazuichi heaves a sigh. “It’s weird, Kiibo,” he warns. “Hajime has to, like, watch the sunset every day.”

Kiibo’s eyes widen. “Right,” he breathes. “Because it helps him feel human!”

“What?”

“It’s a traditional symbol of beauty, a scene that can move the emotionally-inclined to tears.” Kiibo taps his chin, thoughtful, and the gesture is stunningly human. “Hajime wants to learn to connect with all of you better, and with himself. And he is kind enough to invite me to join him, so that I, too, might experience the human emotions associated with such a glorious sight!”

Kazuichi gapes. Hajime would gape, too, if he didn’t have as much control over his facial muscles as he does. Kiibo is a learning artificial intelligence program, but Hajime can’t help but wonder if he also has some sort of program to read brainwaves. How did he extrapolate the truth from one piece of information? Hajime is fascinated. He needs to spend more time with this being.

“Well then, what are we waiting for?” Kiibo turns back to face Hajime, and his smile has grown; a dimple has appeared in the soft metal of his cheek. 

“Nothing. Let’s go.”


End file.
